Wisdom
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: It was too late for Abraxas.


**Title:** Wisdom  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Tom/Abraxas  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 661  
 **Summary:** It was too late for Abraxas.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition:** Charms Class/Year 2. Charms Used - Disarming Charm, Arresto Momentum, Memory Charm

Prompts Used - 1. Mood: Justified / 2. Emotion: Mad / 3. Word: Witch / 4. Color: Yellow / 5. Day of the Week: Tuesday / 6. Animal: Frog. / 7. Spell: Waddiwasi / 8. Action: Catch / 9. Action: Throw / 10. Adjective: Aggressive / 11. Quote: "You are more than what you do. Your title should not confine you, and your job does not define you." – Unknown / 12. Phrase: I hate you / 13. Date: October 16 / 14. Closing Sentence: Laying in the grass, collapsed in an exhausted heap, I stared up in the sky and wondered why I let this get so out of hand. / 15. Lower Word Limit: 444 / 16. Upper Word Limit: 765 / 17. Genre: Angst

Extra Curricular Activity - Hogwarts Orchestra - Scatter, hissing, descriptive, devilish, replace, shelter, level, buzz, petite, government

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Black Market - Riddle Era, 300 words minimum

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** July Event - Character Versatility - Character Used - Tom Riddle

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Wisdom

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Betrayal

* * *

I shot the disarming charm, trying to find a weak spot in my opponent. The other wizard let out a devilish laugh with a smirk that matched it.

"Waddiwasi," Tom snarled and gravel headed in my direction.

I narrowed my eyes. "Arresto Momentum!" Everything heading in my direction slowed down, and I easily invaded it.

Tom wasn't deterred for long though and I was forced to take shelter as fire tried to scorch me. I looked at him in betrayal, unable to believe that he was upping the duel to such a high level.

I no longer loved the battle of skills. With anger coursing through my body, and after an aggressive grunt, I screamed a borderline dark hex, one that I wouldn't get me expelled for if I was caught, but I'd definitely be watched by the rest of the professors for a while.

Hissing Sparks scattered and tried to cover Tom from all sides. He threw up his hands as if to cover his head, but I suddenly became aware of how far this duel had come. I quickly countered the hex and the sparks harmlessly evaporated into thin air.

Both of us collapsed to the ground, panting as if we had run a marathon. "Just another Tuesday," Tom said.

I nod. "Today's October 16, right?"

Tom nodded. "Happy birthday, Abraxas."

"Not until tomorrow," I argued, already dreading the coming day.

Tom smirked. He stood up and come over, crouching near me. He leaned down and gave me a descriptive promise about what he'd do to me on my birthday.

My trousers tightened at the filthy words he whispered and my skin was positively buzzing.

His eyes twinkled and his smirk made me want him so badly. I frowned when his smirk was replaced with sneer and looked to where he was looking. A petite witch carrying a frog was staring at the two of us, her eyes glittering with malicious intent. Her yellow sundress seemed totally contradictory to her hateful expression, and I realized the girl was probably a muggle-born, or at least brought up in the muggle world if she was reacting to two wizards in this way.

"When I take over the government, I'm going to feel very justified when I get rid of those muggle-loving witches and wizards," Tom snarled.

He moved to get up, but I caught his chin. "Don't focus on what you'll do when you take over the government. You are more than what you do. Your title should not confine you, and your job does not define you. Remember those words."

"I hate you," Tom growled.

"No," I retort. "You hate that you want me, and you hate that I'm right. There's a difference." I tilt my head up and claim his lips in a bruising kiss, ignoring the disgusted exclamation from the watching witch.

I felt the wand on my head as I pulled away. "I've disillusioned us, and I'll show you how wrong you are. I think you've gotten too comfortable with me."

I opened my mouth to argue, but I heard the incantation of the memory charm. I closed my eyes and allowed Tom to say the words that would supposedly make me forget our relationship. I knew I wouldn't, though. My father made sure I'd never be susceptible to a memory charm.

Even so, I would never tell Tom that it didn't work, that I remembered everything, because I worried about how he would react to the news.

I knew what he expected of me now, to be submissive to him, to never question him.

As Tom walked away from me, I silently wished I had the wisdom to not get involve with him because now I knew I was stuck. I wished I had walked away a long time ago.

Laying in the grass, collapsed in an exhausted heap, I stared up in the sky and wondered why I let this get so out of hand.


End file.
